Search engines receive search queries from users and provide search results based on the received search queries. Search engines sometimes provide to a user information in response to a query that may not be exactly what was desired. This can occur in cases where a subject of the query may be viewed from different perspectives. For example, a conventional search engine processes the query “Tom Hanks” without regard to whether the user desires information about movies in which Tom Hanks acted or about movies that Tom Hanks directed.